Summoner's Rift
The Summoner's Rift is the most commonly used Field of Justice. The map was given a graphical and technical update on May 23, 2012. Lore The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. The Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspine Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought-after locale to pursue magical endeavors. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles during Runeterra's various Rune Wars. In modern times, this battleground is known as the ultimate proving ground for any aspiring summoner. The Rift is also the battleground where some of Valoran's greatest political decisions have been made since the inception of the League of Legends. Gameplay The objective of Summoner's Rift is simple – destroy the enemy nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Rift. Features * 19000 unit distance from nexus obelisk to nexus obelisk (Measured with Caitlyn ultimate ranges) * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Monster Camps Details about the monster camps: Versions Summer Version It is the default and first version released of the map. Winter Version A variant of the regular Summoner's Rift with a winter seasonal variants, designed for the 2009 Snowdown Showdown event. This version was a permanent option before it was replaced with the Autumn Version on November 2010. It was also available during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, replacing the Autumn version temporarily and made a return for the 2011 Snowdown Showdown in December 2011. The Winter Version of the Summoner's Rift has a few differences: * A mostly white background, because of the snow. * Snow falling and covering the terrain. * The River is frozen. Autumn Version The Autumn Version of Summoner's Rift was a special variant designed for the 2010 Harrowing Seasonal Event. It replaced the Winter Version as the secondary version available and renamed Autumn Version after a poll on November 2010. It was temporarily replaced again with the Winter Version for the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The Autumn Version uses music from the Twisted Treeline. * There are coffins at bottom right area of the map. These signify the "death" (cancellation) of several champions. Development Summoner’s Rift Update May 23, 2012 brought graphical and technical updates to Summoner’s Rift. The updates brought players better aesthetics as well as improved overall graphical performance for players on lower settings. Some of the enhancements included: * Better game performance at low and mid spec. * Updated textures across Summoner’s Rift. * Improved animations on many of the monsters, including the Ancient Golem, the Lizard Elder and, of course, Baron Nashor. * A new, animated shopkeeper to service all of your champion’s item purchases. Trivia * The map itself is similar to the most popular map from Defense of the Ancients. * The monster camps in this map were normalized in V1.0.0.96: before that, wolf camps and golem camps randomly alternated. * Ghost can be found in the halloween version near the top of the river (Top Lane) just to the right of the top most brush found in blue's jungle. He will even attack passing and either do 1 damage or pop his if the bubble is up on the Autumn version of the map. Image Gallery SummonersRift.png|Summoner's Rift Concept Art TipDialogImage mirroredJungle.png|Summoner's Rift Creep Locations Summoner's Rift In-Game.jpg|Summoner's Rift In-Game Summoner's Rift.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Artwork 2 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 3 LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 4 Category:Fields of Justice cs:Summoner's Rift fr:Faille de l'Invocateur pl:Summoner's Rift ru:Summoner's Rift zh:召唤师峡谷